No es precisamente dulce aroma
by Miu0
Summary: Porque cuando hay una fiesta y un Gloom raro suelto ¿qué podría salir mal? SoulSilverShipping. ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.
**Holaa gente aquí yo nuevamente con un nuevo fanfic algo random. Espero que les guste y disfruten :D**

 **Diclaimer:** **Pokémon no me pertenece o sino Ash ya habría ganado la liga.**

 **Advertencia:** **SoulSilvershipping (SilverxLyra), OldRivalshipping (GreenxBlue), posible OoC, leve MangaQuestshipping (GoldxCrystal).**

 **Este fanfic es participante del reto Bonus Tematico del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

 **Sensual zelda al foro forum/DexHolders-del-Prof-Oak/144604/-**

* * *

-¡¿Te gusta Lyra?!-gritó la peli azul atrayendo la atención de las personas de la cafetería y causando un sonrojo del chico de ojos plateados.

-Po-por favor, Crys.-le reprendió apenado.

-Oh, lo siento es que, ¡te gusta mi prima!-la chica no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de la emoción.

-No creo que sea para tanto.-desvió su mirada mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

-En otras personas tal vez no, pero en ti, wuau...

-Y yo creí que eras seria y te gusta el tipo menos serio que conozco.-la chica se asombró sonrojada un poco ante el comentario de su amigo.

-N-no creo que sea para tanto...-rio nerviosamente al entender el punto de Silver.-B-bueno, ¿iras a la fiesta?

El chico alzó una ceja interrogante dejando su taza en la mesa.- ¿cuál fiesta?

La chica le miro con confusión.-la fiesta de Blue-sempai...

-¿Que Blue hará que...?-preguntó confundido.

-Creí que lo sabias.

-No, espera.-se puso a pensar acerca de la información entregada.-sí, me dijo algo al respecto la semana pasada.

-Se te olvidan las cosas por estar enamorado.-canturreo la peli azul.

-Hmp.-bufó apartando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.-no me molestes.

La chica soltó una carcajada. Después de conversar un rato más, se despidieron y se marcharon para encontrarse nuevamente en la fiesta.

* * *

 **Mientras en casa de Blue...**

-¿Botanas?-preguntó la castaña.

-Aquí.-contestó Gold.

-¿Bebidas?

-Allá.-apuntó a una mesa con cinco Poke-colas

-¿Música genial?

-Aquí.-el chico tenía en sus manos tres CDs.

-Estamos listos.-concluyó la chica alzando su puño con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Oh yeah!-le siguió el chico.

-Solo espero que no cometan locuras.-apareció Green con su típica mirada seria.-en especial ustedes dos.

-Oh, vamos querido.-dijo Blue enlazando sus manos detrás del cuello de él.-sin locuras mataríamos la diversión, ¿no?

-No se preocupe Green-sempai, no se cometerán tantas locuras.-le sonrió Gold alzando su pulgar.

-...solo no quemen la casa, o por lo menos cuando no haya nadie.-suspiró finalmente.

-¡Yei!-en eso la castaña le da un beso en los labios siendo correspondido.

Ante la situación incómoda Gold hizo movimientos como si estuviera tocando el violín.

Después de unos minutos llegan Ruby y Sapphire discutiendo un poco pero se detienen al ver la extraña escena.

-Gold-sempai... ¿Qué hace?-pregunta extrañado Ruby.

-Tocando el violín.-contesta moviéndose a través de la pareja que continua besándose.

-Ejem.-Ruby trató de llamar la atención de sus sempai aunque sin resultado.

En eso llega Emerald haciendo una mueca de asco ante la escena.-si van a hacerlo por lo menos no en público.

Ante eso Blue y Green se separan un tanto sonrojados.

-Gold.-llamó la castaña.-Gold, ya deja de hacer eso.

El oji-dorado se detuvo.-ok, yo iré a buscar a Crys y después vuelvo.-hizo unos movimientos como si guarda un violín en un estuche y lo pusiera en sus hombros.-hola chico cursi, chica salvaje, chico croissant...

-Vaya... ¿cuándo comienza la fiesta?-preguntó animada Sapphire aliviando el ambiente.

-Pues, cuando lleguen todos.-respondió Blue.

-Genial, espero que pronto tengo hambre.

-Tu siempre estas comiendo algo.-le dijo con burla el azabache.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que estas comiendo mucho, si continúas así serás un Snorlax.

-¡Como cuando se me dé la regalada gana!

-Estuvieron así todo el camino.-dijo de pronto Emerald con enfado al lado de Green.

-Ya veo.-se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

Mientras que preparaban lo necesario para la fiesta, no se daban cuenta que cerca de la casa se acercaba un invitado inesperado que hará de la fiesta un caos.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto Silver**

-¿Lyra también está invitada?-preguntó nervioso a través del pokegear

- _Por supuesto, no iba a dejarla fuera después de lo que me contaste_.-respondió Crystal al otro lado de la línea.

-Te odio.

\- _Yo igual si no haces ningún acercamiento con ella esta noche._

-...está bien.-suspiró. _Cuando sus amigos necesitan ayuda Crystal siempre estará allí_.-pensó Silver.-por cierto, llegare tarde. Blue me pidió comprar unas cosas.

- _Ok, no tardes mucho_.-canturreo Crys.

-Prefiero a la Crystal seria.

- _Hmp, me pasa por juntarme con Blue y Gold_.

-¿no te gustaba Gold?-bromeo el pelirrojo.

 _-¿no tenías que comprar algunas cosas?_ -los dos soltaron carcajadas.-nos vemos allí, no te escapes o Arcapeon ira por ti.

-Lo tendré en mente, nos vemos.-cortó.-ahh... con estos amigos quien querría enemigos.

-¿we?-su Weavile que estaba con él lo miró expectante.

-Vamos a comprar esas cosas.

-¡Weavile!-el pokémon asintió subiendo a su hombro.

* * *

 **Mientras en la fiesta**

-¡Woohuu!-gritó Gold con la música a casi todo volumen.

La fiesta había comenzado. Habían llegado Gold y Crystal, Lyra, Red y Yellow. Los Dexholders de Sinnoh y Unova no pidieron asistir pero prometieron que para la próxima no faltarían.

-¡Gold bájale a la música!-le regaño Crystal que lo miraba con sus manos en los oídos.

-Ok, ok. Es que quería empezar con la fiesta a tope.

-¿Dónde está Silver?-le susurró Lyra a Crystal.

-Aun no llega.-le susurró de vuelta.- ¿por qué preguntas?-preguntó curiosa.

-P-por nada.-un leve sonrojo apareció en la castaña que no pasó desapercibido por su prima.

La peli azul quería decirle algo mas pero fue interrumpida por Gold.- ¿hablaban de mi señoritas?

-Ya quisieras.-respondió detrás suyo Emerald.

-Oh, chico croissant.

-Ya no llevo el cabello de esa manera como para que me llames así.-respondió irritado el chico rubio.

-Nah, para mí siempre serás el chico croissant.-dijo soltando una carcajada.

Mientras fuera de la casa, se acercaba el invitado indeseado del que hablaba, era un Gloom.

El extravagante pokémon se instaló debajo de una de las ventanas que estaba abierta, dejándose escuchar todo el ruido que desprendía la fiesta. Desde las peleas de Ruby y Sapphire, los regaños hacia Gold, como Blue molestaba a Red y Yellow y como Green la llamaba mujer ruidosa.

Este Gloom no es como los otros, claro que no señor, ahora un poco de clase pokémon antes de pasar al salseo, los Glooms liberan un hedor insoportable muchas veces, ¿no?, bueno este pokémon en especial libera un aroma dulce, aunque suena bueno es malo ya que no es precisamente dulce aroma. Bueno, sigamos con la fiesta y averigüemos que sucede.

-Vamos Yellow.-la rubia ya tenía la cara como tomate ante las preguntas incomodas de Blue.- ¿qué hicieron esa vez tú y Red cuando los encerramos en el closet?-pregunto con picardía la castaña.

-Na-na-nada.-estaba totalmente roja.

-Na, na, na, na, na, ¡Batman!-apareció detrás Sapphire asustando a las dos chicas soltando una carcajada.

-Por Arceus, ¡Sapphire!-le regaño Ruby.

-¡Cállate, chico idiota!-gritó aunque de inmediato soltó otra carcajada.

-¿qué le sucede a Sapphire-san?-preguntó Yellow ante la actitud de su kohai.

-Está más alegre de lo normal.-afirmó Blue.

-la verdad, no lo sé.-suspiró el chico.

-¡Soy el rey del mundo!-gritó de pronto Gold arriba del respaldo del sofá. Lyra y Crystal soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas ya que de inmediato el oji-dorado se calló de allí.

-Algo extraño está pasando.-Ruby miraba extrañado la escena.

-¿Le pusiste algo a las bebidas, Blue?-apareció Green con un muy divertido Red en los hombros.

-Chicos, ¿ven esa manada de Mankeys?-preguntó el azabache observando a Gold y los demás.

-Estoy segura de que no les puse nada.-aseguro levantando sus manos.-de seguro fue Gold.

-Chicos.-llamó la atención Ruby.- ¿están viendo lo que yo?

-¿a los miles de pikachus?-Yellow miraba maravillada en dirección opuesta a ellos.

-Yellow... son Pancham.-le replicó Blue.-Espera, ¿qué?-se frotó los ojos pero seguía viendo los simpáticos pokémons.

-¡Batman! Estoy segura de que estoy viendo a Batman.-decía Sapphire observando a quien sabe dónde.- ¿quién es Batman?-preguntó finalmente.-¿tú eres Batman?-le preguntó a Lyra.

-No, ¡yo soy Tuxedo Mask¡-hizo una pose como si llevara capa.-mi trabajo aquí a terminado.

-Pero no has hecho nada.-le replicó Crystal.

-Adiós.-intentó irse pero tropezó con la mesa.-auch...-quienes están observando rompieron a carcajadas menos Green.

-¿Que rayos está pasando?-se preguntó al ver un Chikorita en el suelo otro riendo, un Cyndaquil con pose rockera, una Bulbasaur con un Pikachu, un Mudkip siendo mordido por un Torchik, un Treecko desmayado y un Squirtle yendo hacia él.

-¡Green!-canturreo alegre el Squirtle.-ven, ven.-lo arrastraba hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Oye Squirtle, algo raro está pasando.-le dijo extrañado.

-Cállate. Green, quiero un hijo antes de que los Pancham lo hagan.-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-... ¿que?...

-Ven~

-¡Espera Squirtle, tengo novia!¡no soy pokefilico!¡Blue!-gritó antes de entrar a la habitación.-¡ayuda Bulbasaur!

-Yo soy Blue idiota.-le susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Pincho, pincho, pincho.-decía Lyra mientras picaba con un palo a Ruby quien estaba en el suelo.

-Oye, eso duele.-se quejó.

-¿eres un pastel?

-No que yo sepa.

-¡¿eres un pastel?!-apareció Sapphire con los ojos como estrellas dándole una mordida a su brazo.

-¡auch!

-puaj, no sabe rico.

El azabache comenzó a regañarla aunque la castaña solo se reía.

* * *

 **Mientras Silver**

-Rayos, se me hizo tarde.-le faltaba solo un par de metros para llegar a la casa de Blue.-aunque ya encontré todo.

El Gloom que aún permanecía bajo la ventana expulsando ese extraño aroma, sintió la presencia del chico por lo que inmediatamente se alejó. El pelirrojo lo vio pero no le dio importancia.

Toco tres veces.-Blue, ya llegue.-se sentía la música y algunos gritos.-sí que la están pasando bien.

De pronto, sintió un aroma dulce y embriagante. Se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿ahora que trajo Gold?-frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad de que su amigo tuviera la culpa.

Saco a su Honchkrow ordenándole que con sus alas disipara el olor. Aunque no disiparía los efectos.

Giró el pomo de la puerta abriéndola hasta atrás.-Ok Gold, ¿qué fue lo que-sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que veía.

Gold con su puño en la pared, Crystal girando observando el foco del techo riendo a carcajadas, Red tumbado en la mesa, Yellow en el sofá aparentemente dormida, Emerald desmayado en el suelo, Sapphire mordiendo a Ruby alegando que era un pastel amargo, Blue y Green no se veian en ningún lado y Lyra haciendo movimientos extraños como si llevara una capa.

Se quedó un rato en la puerta hasta que pudo reaccionar. Guardo en su poke ball a su pokémon, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a investigar que sucedía allí.

-oh mira, un ladrón de pokedex.-señalo Gold con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿qué sucedió aquí Gold?-su mirada era seria.

-Pues esta chica es plana.

-¿Chica?

-Sí, esta chica.-apuntó a la pared.

Silver pensó que ya es causa perdida así que se alejó lentamente yendo hacia Crystal.

-Hola Crys, ¿qué suce-

-Mira un Chinchau, un Chinchau que aplaude.-apuntaba hacia el foco.

-Adiós Crys.

Decidió intentar con Sapphire, pero esta le gruño por lo tanto tampoco pudo acercarse a Ruby.

Red, Yellow y Emerald ya estaban K.O. Solo faltaba Lyra.

-Oye Lyra, ¿sabes lo que sucedió?

-Soy BATMAN, no espera yo era Tuxedo Mask.

Silver la miro extrañado ante esa declaración.-eeh... Lyra...

-¡Que soy Bat-Tuxedo Mask!

-¡Bueno! Tuxedo Mask, ¿qué sucedió aquí?

-Mira una niña rara.-apuntó a un lado suyo ignorando la pregunta de Silver.-creo que es la narradora.

-¿la que...?

¡Oye, no rompas la cuarta pared!

-Rompí la cuarta pared.

Silver desvió su mirada hacia Gold que por fin logro sacar sus manos de la pared.-Pues no creo que importen muchos las paredes ya.

Seguía observando a su alrededor buscando a su hermana pero sintió un peso en su pecho que por reflejo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Lyra, ¿qué haces?-estaba sonrojado por la acción de la chica.

-Cárgame.-miraba con inocencia haciendo un mohín.

-N-no.-desvió la mirada nuevamente.-por cierto, ¿dónde está Blue?

-Haciéndote un sobrino.

La miró fija y seriamente esperando que sea una broma.-... ¿con quién?

-Con Green.-contestó con simpleza junto a una sonrisa.

Iba a dejarla en el sofá para ir a buscar a su hermana en donde quiera que esté.

-Oye Silver.-llamó la castaña.- ¿me cargaras?

-Te llevare a una habitación para que puedas descansar, pero después iré donde Blue.-su rostro reflejaba molestia.

La cargó como princesa haciendo que Lyra enrollará sus brazos en su cuello. Un sonrojo hubo en ambos aunque no lo notaron ya que desviaron la mirada.

El peli-rojo llevo a la chica al segundo piso donde la dejaría en la habitación de los invitados.

-Quédate aquí.-ordenó dejándola en la cama alejándose en dirección a la puerta.

-E-¡espera!-elevó su mano reflejando en su rostro suplica.-quédate, ¿sí?

Al chico lo tomó por sorpresa, quería quedarse pero ¿por qué a la vez no?

-Ly-lyra, quédate aquí y duerme. Te hará bien.

-Pero si estás aquí, tal vez me recupere más rápido.-dijo de forma inocente.-por cierto, ¿que tengo?

El chico suspiró resignado.

-Silver, la voz de la chica sigue aquí pero no la veo.-se tapó la boca con las manos.-volví a romper la cuarta pared.

-Ves, por eso debes quedarte a descansar.

-¿Por si viene la narradora?

-...algo así...-el peli-rojo se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta pero fue detenido por un agarre de su chaqueta.

-Por lo menos quédate hasta que me duerma.-los ojos de la castaña estaban vidriosos aunque Silver no podía verlos ya que no la miraba.

-No, debes descansar.-ordenó.

-Pero Silver...-su voz comenzó a quebrarse aunque ella no lo notó.

-Te dije qu-cuando se giró vio que estaba llorando haciendo que se sorprenda.

-Eh? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?-ella estaba igual de sorprendida que él.

Silver se acercó a su rostro limpiando algunas lágrimas.

-Quédate aquí a descansar.-insistió pero ahora con voz suave.

-Quédate conmigo.-volvía a insistir la chica.

-Tsk.-pensó detenidamente que haría, tenía que ir a ver que los otros no incendiaran la casa o que no le den un sobrino. Pero...

-Quédate...

-Está bien.-suspiró rendido.-solo hasta que duermas.-la chica sonrió aún con algunas lágrimas.

La castaña se acomodó en el lado izquierdo de la cama y Silver en el derecho.

Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, llevando los dos un sonrojo quedando por varios minutos en silencio.

-Oye Silver.-rompió finalmente el silencio la chica.- ¿te gusta Blue?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, aunque inmediatamente se recompuso.-No, solo la quiero como mi hermana.-no era raro pensar que a Silver podría gustar de Blue ya que antes estaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Solo... hermanos?-la chica seguía con dudas. El chico asintió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa.-Que bueno.-suspiró aliviada.

Al chico le pareció extraño esa reacción, ¿por qué sentir alivio?

-¿Silver?-llamó nuevamente pero cerrando los ojos.-¿te gusta alguien?

-Tu.-era lo que quería decir.-nadie.-fue lo que dijo.- ¿y a ti?

-Si...

Sintió algo en su corazón. ¿Angustia? ¿Miedo? Pero era algo extraño que lo invadía.

-¿Qui-quien?-tenía miedo a la respuesta.

-Tu...-finalmente la chica se quedó dormida dejando un Silver realmente sorprendido.

El oji-plateado no dejaba de verla fijamente mientras dormía, dejo escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo y miles de pensamientos en su mente.

Pasaron varios minutos donde el sueño le estaba ganado

-Tú también... me gustas...-cerró los ojos para dormir junto a ella.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-Oh... mi cabeza.-se despertaba Gold que se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza…

-Auch. ¿Por qué me duelen tantos los brazos?-despertó Ruby.-oh-oh.-dirigió su mirada al lugar.

¿Por dónde empezamos?

Red en el suelo en una extraña posición con su rostro rayado, Yellow con un traje de pikachu que no sé de dónde lo habrá sacado, Gold quien tenía su mano izquierda en la pared. Crystal en la mesa de centro con algo verde en toda su ropa, Ruby apoyado en la pared con un traje de princesa, Sapphire junto a él con un traje de príncipe y Emerald en el suelo con las piernas apoyadas en la pared.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?-Ruby tenía los ojos como platos ante lo que veía.

En la habitación donde intentaban hacer un hijo, también estaban despertando.

-Ahh...-bostezó Blue despertando estirando sus brazos.-que bien dormí... un momento, ¿por qué estoy desnuda?-su tono de voz reflejaba miedo. Giró a su lado encontrando un Green durmiendo plácidamente.

Se quedó pasmada. Viendo como el líder de gimnasio despertaba.

-Ahh... Buenos días.-bostezó tallándose los ojos.-espera... ¿Blue?

-... ¿Green?

Que los dos estaban sorprendidos era decir poco.

Volviendo a la sala que estaba hecha un desastre, se despertaban los demás dexholders preguntándose como sucedió todo esto.

-¿cómo es que acabe con un traje de príncipe?-Sapphire miraba el traje con curiosidad.- ¡¿no me lo habrás puesto tú?!-apuntó a Ruby.

-Si lo hubiera hecho estarías con un traje de princesa.-respondió un tanto frustrado.

-Ok, estoy seguro que yo hice estos hoyos en la pared... pero ¿por qué?-se cuestionó Gold mirando la pared.

-Mi cabe- ¡¿qué es esto?!-Gritó Crystal viendo horrorizada su ropa cubierta de esa cosa verde.

-Mmm...-Gold pasó un dedo extrayendo un poco de aquello haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.-Sep, es guacamole.

-¿quién fue el maldi... la persona culpable?

-Tenía una mano en la pared, así que yo no fui.

-Guau, ¿qué te pasó Crys?-se oyó una voz detrás. Al girarse descubrieron que era Red quien miraba curioso.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ya que Red tenía unos garabatos en el rostro. El azabache los miraba confuso.

Esbozó una sonrisa inocente.-¿de qué se ríen?

-etto... Red-san.-Yellow que se había sacado el traje de pikachu le mostro su reflejo en el espejo.

-... ¿i'm fucking boss?... ¿enserio?

-y en toda la frente jajajaja.-se reía Gold.

-Sí, si, muy gracioso, ¿quién fue?

-Ni si quiera sabemos que paso. Por cierto, ¿Green-sempai y Blue-sempai?-preguntó Ruby.

Comenzaron a ver a todas partes pero no se veían en ningún lado.

-Ahh... ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Emerald.-no me respondan, algo me dice que Gold es el culpable.

-¿por qué siempre yo?

-Un momento.-dijo de pronto Crystal atrayendo la atención de todos.- ¿y Lyra?

-Pues tenemos a 3 desaparecidos.-comentó Sapphire divertida.

-¡Lyra!-comenzó a subir las escaleras buscando a su prima.

-Yo ire con Crys, ustedes traten de buscar a los otros 2.-ordenó Gold

-¿quién te dio el mando?-cuestiono Emerald.

-Vamos allá.-se dirigió a la escalera ignorándolo.

-¡Oye!

Gold comenzó a seguir a Crystal calmadamente mientras ella buscaba a su prima por las habitaciones.

-¡Lyra!¡Lyra donde-abrió la habitación para los invitados encontrándose con una sorpresa. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta dirigiéndose donde Gold.-Le dije que tuviera un acercamiento pero no tanto.-susurró.

-¿Que sucedió chica seria?

-Nada, vamos abajo.

-¿Y Lyra?

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Ya ve-con ágil movimiento se escurrió hasta la habitación en la que estaba.

-¡No Gold, espera!

Abrió la puerta encontrándose en la cama a Silver y Lyra abrazados durmiendo plácidamente.

-Oh... por... Arceus.-dijo con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Sacó una cámara tomándoles algunas fotos.-para la extorsión.

-Gold deja eso.-susurró lo suficiente para que el chico escuchara y que los otros dos siguieran durmiendo.

-Está bien pero...

-Ahh...-bostezó Lyra comenzando a estirar su brazos.- buenos di...-fijó su mirada en Gold y Crystal que estaban en la puerta riendo nerviosamente y luego a Silver al lado suyo.-...

Los gestos que hacia eran raros, como preguntándose qué pasó, por qué está ahí, de querer gritar, de querer tirarle una almohada a Gold por querer reírse.

Intercambiaba miradas con su prima queriendo saber qué sucedió pero no sabían ¡qué pasó ayer!

Con cuidado se deslizó por la cama, buscó con la mirada sus zapatos pero no estaban así que se encamino hasta donde estaban Gold y Crystal.

Salieron de la habitación donde el oji-dorado soltó una carcajada.

-¿cómo pasó eso?-preguntó la castaña.- ¿y que rayos tienes en tu ropa?

-es guacamole.-respondió Gold.

-y no tenemos idea de lo que pasó.

-Arceus, espero que el tampoco recuerde nada.-decía desesperada.

-Bueno, bueno, tengo hambre así que vamos abajo.-el ojo-dorado ya se estaba encaminando a las escaleras.

-Momento, no recuerdo que Silver haya llegado anoche.-opinó Crystal haciendo pensar a sus acompañantes sobre eso.

-¿A qué hora llegó Silver?-preguntó Gold a Lyra.

-No lo sé…

Los tres chicos bajaron a la sala encontrándose con Green y Blue con miradas sombrías. Crystal quería acercarse a sus sempais pero fue detenida por Yellow quien le dijo que ya lo habían intentado, pero no conseguían nada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay de desayuno?-preguntó Sapphire ya con su ropa normal.-muero de hambre.

-Que novedad.-susurró con ironía Ruby, pero la chica lo escucho igualmente.

-¡¿seguirás molestando?!

Y así se armó una nueva discusión con estos dos chicos.

Crystal hizo el desayuno ya con otra muda de ropa que afortunadamente había traído junto con Yellow. Después de un rato hicieron pasar al grupo al comedor.

-Mmm…-Lyra se encontraba en la mesa golpeándola con una cuchara mientras pensaba.- _¿Cómo es que estuve con Silver? ¡Me quiero morir!_ -al pensar esto último tomó sus dos mejillas que estaban ruborizadas.

-Apareció el bello durmiente.-anunció Gold mirando hacia la escalera.- ¿Qué hay Silver?

-El último en aparecer en todo este desastre.-comentó Green ya con un poco de su ánimo recuperado. El oji plateado le fulmino con la mirada y este no sabía el porque.

-Buenos días.-se limitó a decir sentándose al lado de Ruby y Lyra. La chica se sintió incomoda ya que el chico la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede Sil?-le preguntó Blue un poco preocupada.

-De que casi incendian la casa.-ante el comentario todos se le quedaron viendo.-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-preguntó Red.

-Pues sí, no sé qué se fumaron o tomaron pero no lo hagan de nuevo.-respondió levemente enojado.

-y, ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó curioso Emerald.

-Hmp.-esbozó una sonrisa ladina.-los dejare con la curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionaron Gold y Sapphire.

-tenía algo para la extorsión.-susurró Gold para sí buscando la foto en su cámara.- ¡¿y mi foto?!-preguntó al descubrir que su imagen no estaba.

-La borré.-respondió Crystal.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡La ibas a usar para fines sucios!

-¿qué imagen?-preguntó Silver curioso al igual que el resto.

-Na-nada.-respondió Crystal.

-Silver dur—Gold los iba a delatar pero la peli azul le tapó la boca.

-Nada, nada. Sigan con su desayuno.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras arrastraba a Gold a la sala.

-Ok… ¡a comer!-gritó Red ya muerto del hambre aliviando el ambiente.

-Qué extraña reunión.-comentó Ruby tomando su taza de café.

-Habla por ti, yo me divertí mucho a pesar de no recordar mucho.-opinó Sapphire comiendo un pan. El azabache sonrió para si por la actitud de la chica al ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Tomaron su desayuno tranquilamente, comentando algunas cosas, tratando de que Silver dijera algo sobre lo que pasó anoche, o simplemente hablando sobre estrategias de batallas.

Ya eran como las 4 p.m. Era hora de despedirse.

-Bueno es hora de irse.-dijo Ruby quien después de una ducha ya estaba listo.-gracias por su hospitalidad Blue-sempai.

-No tanta formalidad chico, además no sabes que pasó anoche.-se excusó Blue.

-¡Además fue divertido!-agregó Sapphire.

-Jaja. Tienes razón. ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el azabache

-¡Claro!-respondió alegre la chica.

Subieron en Tropius, se despidieron nuevamente con un ademan de manos y partieron nuevamente a Hoenn.

-Creo que también es tiempo de irnos.-dijo Red.- ¿Cierto Yellow?

-Si.-asintió la rubia.

-Nos vemos Red.-se despidió Green.

-Adiós Green, Blue, chicos.

-Adiós amigos.

Hicieron un ademan de manos alejándose los dos por el mismo camino.

-Oye chico croissant, ¿por qué estás aquí?-cuestiono Gold.

-Porque me quedare con Crystal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿y por qué yo no?

-Porque eres un maldito pervertido.-le contestó el rubio sacándole la lengua.

-Eres un…-le iba a contestar pero se dirigió donde Crystal tomándola de la mano haciéndola correr.-¡Adiós sempais!¡nos vemos algún día!

-¡Gold espera!-se quejaba la peli azul.

-¡Oye tú!-Emerald comenzó a perseguirlos.

-Jajaja. Bueno, creo que quedamos tú y yo.-Blue se acercó a Green con un tono sugerente abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Ejem.-interrumpió Silver.

-Tú, yo, Silver y Lyra.

-De hecho, ya me iba.-dijo la castaña.

-Ok, fue un gusto tenerte con nosotros.-sonrió sinceramente Blue.-te esperamos para la otra.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-sonrió igualmente.

-Bien, Silver te acompañara.-declaró la oji azul.

-¿Qué?

-Eh?

-Vamos Silver, vamos.-empujó al chico al lado de Lyra.-bien, que te vaya bien, adiós.-dicho esto entró en la casa junto con Green y cerró la puerta.

No tuvo de otra que acompañar a Lyra hasta su casa que queda en Pueblo Primavera.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, se veían algunos butterfrees revoloteando dejando a la castaña maravillada.

-Qué lindo paisaje…-susurró para sí deteniéndose en su andar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Silver al notar que ya no lo seguía.

-Nada, solo que me encanta.-comentó cerrando los ojos disfrutando el viento que pasaba.

- _es hermosa._ -pensó Silver con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al notar que la miraba.

-Na-nada.-desvió la mirada nervioso.

La castaña sonrió ante la actitud del chico. Se dirigió a él tomándolo del brazo.

-Me agradas mucho, Silver.-Lyra no paraba de sonreírle haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Tú también… me agradas.-hizo un esfuerzo para no decir _me gustas_.

-Mira Silver.-la chica apuntaba a un cartel que decía ''se busca''.

Se buscaba un gloom que aparentemente se escapó de un laboratorio. El chico lo miró con detenimiento, de alguna manera todos los puntos se conectaban.

Un gloom que fue modificado, lazaba un aroma similar a una droga con aroma dulce y como post-efecto era la ausencia de memoria en las horas que duraba.

-Jaja…-se rió bajo pero Lyra lo escucho.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-preguntó curiosa.

-…Tal vez algún día te cuente.-esbozó una sonrisa para luego soltar una carcajada contagiando a la castaña.

-Tal vez algún día te cuente algo también.-sonrió quedándose viendo fijamente los dos.

-¿Vamos?

-¡Sep!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1-Tengo sueño**

 **2-Se que el plazo era de una semana y lo rebase y no dije nada D: (lo siento)**

 **3-Estoy en otro computador que lo odio.**

 **4-Quiero mi computador QwQ**

 **5-... ya me voy a dormir.**

 **Bye-bye :33**


End file.
